fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebekah Crakehall
Personality: Rebekah is known as a bold and strong lady, but also very friendly at times, her loyalty is beyond what anyone would expect from a young lady at her age, she's a born leader and uses it daily Purpose: Rebekah says and think's her purpose in this life and world is to marry a powerful and strong Lord to protect herself and her family from any danger Talents: she's very fond of horses and has ridden since she were 4, she likes to be around the animal. she is a skilled leader since birth and used a lot of time to be better Likes: She's very fond of her family and is very protective of them, she would almost do eveything for them and is always loyal to house Crakehall. she's very fond of horses and spends a great deal of time with the animal riding them and caring for them, she likes the sea a lot so she often heads for n ride at the beach or n forest Dislikes: she is not fond of backstabbers, liars and oath breakers Fears: loss of family members, drowning Weaknesses: her family, her boldness History Rebekah crakehall was born in crakehall to mya brax and edward crakehall. She had 4 older brothers and 1 older sister. She also had another sister who was not yet born. Rebekah was a bold and strong girl. She was never afraid to stand out and loved her family dearly. The crakehalls were often known to be strong and independent people which they were indeed. Rebekah would often hang out with her older sister freya and her two brothers elijah and kol. The 4 would often have sword fights as there father would teach them new skills every day. Although rebekah never won in these sword fighting games. Instead rebekah would go to the stables and stay with the horses. Rebekah loved horses and she loved riding them. She dreamed that one day she would race in a tournament and maybe even win. ' ' When rebekah and her older brother klaus were children they were the best of friends. The two would care for each other and help each other when needed. The two both loved horse riding and racing. But rebekah would always beat klaus. Klaus eventually became jealous and the two had a massive fallout. Klaus would instead take up a new hobby of hunting where he would go with his brother finn. Rebekah and klaus would both avoid each other at all costs and had never become close again during their childhood. ' ' As rebekah grew into her teenage years her mother gave birth to a baby girl called maria. The baby was a beautiful girl. Unfortunately that day their mother died from childbirth. Shortly after rebekah entered a stage where she would put herself in her room and stop eating. Her brother elijah would convince her to eat and try to help her over the coming weeks. Even Though the whole family was devastated as they all were close to their mother. ' ' When rebekah became 17 her brother klaus’s wife had a child. Rebekah loved the child dearly and wanted to protect it all she could. Unfortunately klaus disliked this and wouldn't let rebekah see the child who was later called hope. Rebekah had felt excluded from the family as the only person she ever talked with was elijah. Although rebekah still loved her family no matter what and knew they would need to stick together to remain strong. ' ' When rebekah grew to the age of 20 she went on a trip with both her father and her brother elijah. The 3 decided that they would have a sailing trip and rebekah grew anxious about the whole situation as she had never been on the sea. She decided she would stay below deck. When the boat was sailing peacefully along the sea a loud bang echoed through the air. People on the ship started to rush about after they realised the boat had hit a rock and was sinking. As the boat sunk rebekah had to jump off but she couldn't swim so she gasped for air. Her father had been hit by a large piece of wood and was unconscious sinking beneath the sea. Elijah had to choose between who to save. He chose rebekah and swam with her back to the shore. Their father's body was lost and he had drowned. The crakehall family would mourn the death of their father. After the event rebekah decided she would teach herself to swim and maybe even sail. Elijah would take the lordship of crakehall and kol would help his brother in ruling. Freya would stay in crakehall with them. Klaus would leave his wife and daughter in crakehall as he would head north with finn on a hunting trip. Maria would grow stay in crakehall and would grow older. Category:RP Characters